The present invention refers to sleeve-shaped protectors for portions of the human body, but also useful for certain animals, such as horses. In use such protectors will support an injured limb, for instance a knee or an elbow, while simultaneously holding it warm so that circulation of blood is increased.
These protectors are made of cloth comprising a core of resilient material about 5 mm thick, laminated upon both sides with a coarse fabric. The core is usually made of a chemically expanded compound so it will become heat insulating without any marked capacity for accumulating moisture (sweat).
A sheet of cloth is cut to a size suited to cover the actual portion of the limb, and may be provided with means, such as bur fasteners or ribbons, so it can be applied as a bandage, but may also be formed into a tubular member. In the latter case the meeting edges of the cloth are glued or vulcanized together, the joint being sometimes reinforced by sewing.